1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for adjusting the output of an engine and to a vehicle having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to enable high-level engine control, vehicles equipped with electronically-controlled throttle systems have been developed. In such an electronically-controlled throttle system, a sensor detects the amount of accelerator operation by the driver, and an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) adjusts the opening of the throttle valve according to the detected amount of accelerator operation.
For a vehicle equipped with such an electronically-controlled throttle device, it is desired that the vehicle be designed by considering that the throttle valve might become unable to be properly controlled. Specifically, it is preferable to construct a control system that can smoothly decelerate the vehicle in the event of a control failure of the throttle valve. In this case, it is possible to prevent the reduction of operability of the vehicle even when a control failure of the throttle valve occurs.
For this purpose, in the engine control device described in JP 2006-336640 A, the rotation speed of the engine is decreased according to a target rotation speed when a failure of the throttle valve control system occurs. The output of the engine is thus reduced.